The development of digital media content sharing and Internet social networking has enabled many features to enhance the user experience such as end to end video communications and interactive online gaming. The increasingly popular smart handheld devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and increased network bandwidth (for wired and wireless networks) have provided more communications platforms for digital media content consumption and sharing. For example, a video call between two parties on their smart phones allows the parties to communicate more interactively with each other. Similarly, a multiplayer online game can be played over the Internet on game consoles or mobile phones with other players around the world.
However, the proliferation of digital media sharing and smart handheld devices for interactive communication/sharing has highlighted a number of challenges including efficient and enhanced user experience of consuming both video and game data simultaneously. Existing solutions render a video session and a game session independently from each other on a user's communication device, e.g., a smart phone. Separating the video session from the game session may prevent the user from enjoying playing the game while having a video communication with another party. Without video chat while in playing a game on a smart phone may decrease the interest in the game between the game players.